unexpected love
by bluefan95
Summary: rose left dimitri and started going out with eddie one day dimitri and adrain were assign to find a femal mori cross dhampire and a femal elf they become friends and more. give it a try
1. prologue

Story name: Unexpected love

By Rachel McDonald and Aleeda Cole

Prologue

Amethyst pov

If you ever asked me ten years ago that I will met and befriend and elf I would of laugh and walk away. If you told me that I would have a hot boyfriend that will love and cherish me than I would have said you're lying.

Arwen pov

I never new how much vampires could care for us. I thought that vampires would be repulsed with our kind but things change ten years ago.

Adrian pov

After everything that happened with Rose, Dimitri and Lissa I would have never expected that I'd full in love again. But I was wrong.

Dimitri pov

I thought after rose that my heart would never belong to another again, but I too was wrong.

That's it write now i hope you like it.  
Please review and give it ago.  
Disclaimer: i do not own vampire academy only the made up characters


	2. the bond

**Chapter 1 the bond**

Amethyst Pov

When I was three I lost my parents, I don't know why, I don't know how. Nobody told me.

They sent me away to a foster home when I was older, but I got weak and sick. They asked a doctor, but he didn't know. My eyes got grey and dark.

I grew weak of hunger. One of the seven year old girls visited me and I grew hungrier.

She said" I know why your eyes are dark your hungry for blood. No one believes me, but if you want you can feed on me."

I didn't understand her for I was only little, but when she showed me her neck I knew. I leant forward and stuck my teeth in her neck. She moaned, for she enjoyed this. My strength grew back but just as i finished the foster woman sky came in and screamed when she saw blood around my mouth and a bite mark on Nikki's neck.

They took me away to an academy. There they told me I was a special girl. That I was a dhampire well I was meant to be a dhampir since my dad was, but that besides my strength and lighter skin that I was mori. Mori are good vampires.  
Strigor are bad and dhampir's are mix between mori and dhampir's.

It was that I grew weak because I needed blood like mori, but I only need blood every four to seven days.

It turns out I had an element too, but never special. When I was ten I escaped the Academy using compulsion. Although mori I was stronger even stronger then dhampir. Before I left I stole a silver stake from the academy and left.

I wrote in my diary

_Today it has been four years since I left._

I fell asleep while I slept I dream of a girl. No an elf, she was in danger calling for help only a mile away.  
so I woke up and gathered my things grabbed sharna's (the stupid girl who thinks she's the coolest here in the world) Ferrari car keys and her wallet which contained $300 and twenty credit cards and licence  
"sweet," I breathed as I took them

If you asked me sharna was a; none for slacken big B.I.T.C.H- bitch.

I hopped in the car and zoomed off (I have to stay even if I hate her she's got nice taste in car colour, the car was a beautiful sapphire blue) down the road.

When I got to my destination or the spot I saw in my dreams I hopped out grabbed my stake and then I heard a scream.

I ran and saw to strigor lurking at the elf, I jumped out and stabbed the closest one in the heart. The one was harder. It hit me hard into a bolder; I felt dizzy for a moment, then got back up and hit its arm. It hissed with pain, then it grabbed me but the moment it did I lit its arm on fire and it scream. I staked it in the heart and it died.

"Are you ok?" I asked the elf, she was shorter than me with white blond hair to her knees.  
"Yeah, I just need blood,"

I'd never gave blood before only took it but it couldn't hurt, so I tilted my head showing my neck. She stared eye's wide then bit me. It was nice, lovely however you could describe it. After a minute she stopped.

"Thanks," she said.

I felt a bit dizzy still, but ok, then i felt it something weird in myself

"I...what just happen," I asked shocked.  
"Well when I drink your blood I was so grateful that I gave you more powers like turn into an animal. One a strong cat to protect yourself and a animal that you can spy and hide yourself but the animal you are depends on who you are." Wow that's cool, But weird at the same time. I looked down to see that she had cuts on her hands, it hurt to see pain, and I felt the power inside me and put my hand on her and the cuts healed.  
"What was that," She asked.  
"I have a power called spirit i can heal, dream walk and compulsion," I said.  
"So you're a mori," She stated not questioned.  
"Yep, well I was meant to be a dhampir, but for some reason I'm not but I 'am strong like a dhampir and my skin is not as white as a mori but fair,"  
"I'm Arwen but I like to be called Aleeda," She said smiling.  
"Amethyst, but everyone calls me Rachel," I said.  
"Which do you prefer?" she said.  
"Amethyst but I look like a Rachel," I said.  
"Ok that's cool! I agree with that you do look like a Rachel, but I like Amethyst. Oh! By the way when i bit you i gave you immortality and you now have venom to change anyone into a elf," she said.

Well this will be one interesting friendship

Arwen POV (before she got saved)

"AHHHHH! Damn!" I angrily scream  
Why me? Why do I have to come here?  
You see my name is Arwen but I prefer Aleeda because it just came and I'm a leader on my planet Rivendell. Yeah I know what you thinking I'm and alien. I'm not actually but an elf and I'm really powerful I control everything involving electricity, the mind and physical like with electricity hacking to the most difficult codes on a computer or disarming alarms and turn the T.V on or off in my mind and much more physically i can change into two animals a jaguar and a white tiger. Stretch my body, turn invisible and for mind i can give power to anyone, do any type of shields talk to animals and see visions and many more and I have my normal elf speed and strength which is faster and stronger then a strigor.

I know pretty cool but to tell the truth it's not I have to have armband to shield my powers so i don't blow up the world by absorbing the electricity anyway.

Well that's being an elf i also have fangs to bite and rip my prey which is any type of vampire but me and my family is different we drink animal blood but those that eat vampires are called banshees because they have sex with their prey before they eat them but there are more animal drinkers then banshees and no we did not call them after a weapon.

I'm 19yrs old but mentally I'm 619yrs old I'm the shortest in my family I'm 4'5 and proud i have chocolate brown eyes that change to neon blue whenever I'm mad, using my powers and also in the sun but they more sparkle like diamonds and i have two tattoos one of a black angel wings covering my back and the family cresset in the middle of my back the crest looks like a heart with flames as wings that represent strength love family and proud. My hair is long up to my knees and is blond but occasionally I have bright blue strips when I'm mad. You finally figured it out I love blue and blue is my birth colour and i love it ever since.

I sigh because if I keep rambling about me then I'm not going to go anywhere i was sent here to protect a mori and protect I will.

I started to run fast and i was coming up a broken tree log that was in my way. I use my strength and pushed it out of the way. I started to slow down into a walk because i was starting to come to my destination.

As I was walking I started to fell weak. So I'm going to have to feed before I'm even there. That is not fair.

"SNAPP"

My senses were alerted. I now really have to feed because I'm weak to fight. All of a sudden 4 strigor came out and try to pounce on me. I quickly jump over one strigor and crouch low ready for a fight. As the four came i stood up from my crouch press one of the diamonds to release one of my shields that protect my powers and pointed my hands to them and close my eyes. I could feel the flow of electricity going through my body and started to think about lightning and in one whoosh, crack and bang two strigor were dead but where were the other two?

As I looked I felt something hard that jumped on my back. I screamed as I fell to the ground. The strigor got up and stand over me and hissed. One of them was looking around to make sure that no one was here as i assume while the other one that was near me grabbed my neck and drag me up and tighten his hold on my neck suspecting that my neck would snap.

Suddenly my eyes glaze over and i saw a girl that was around 14yrs coming for me. I came back into reality and realised that now he was going to try and awake me. Can't he give up already? I saw a bright flash of chocolate brown coming towards me and saw it was the little girl that was coming for me. She run up to the closest one and stakes his heart and was heading towards the strigor near me. He was a bit hard to kill. Suddenly a lit of fire got his arm.

Ahh a mori but she is a bit strong to be a mori maybe dhampir.

He starts to scream but stops when the stake pieces his heart.

"Are you alright?" she asked

I was shock. A vampire was asking me an elf if I was alright?

"Yeah I just need blood," I said

She looked heisted at first but tilted her head showing me her neck. I was at first shocked because was helping me but i promise myself to keep her alive. I quickly bit her only taking enough for me to be strong but giving her immortality when she chose to be ready and with that a couple of powers.

"Thanks," i said truly grateful of what she did.

I knew she would start feeling dizzy because the venom was working its way through her body as well as her powers.

"I...What happen?" she asked shocked.

"Well when I drink your blood I was so grateful that I gave you more powers like turn into an animal. One a strong cat to protect yourself and an animal that you can spy and hide yourself but the animal you are depends on who you are." I said.

I looked at my hands and notice there were cuts on my hands stupid strigor why did they have to damage my hands. She notices it and put her hands on mine and the cuts slowly disappear.

"What was that," I said in amazement

"I have a power called spirit i can heal, dream walk and compulsion," She told me

As i looked at her she look like a mori but i wasn't sure

"So you're a mori?" I stated

"Yep, well I was meant to be a dhampir, but for some reason I'm not but I 'am strong like a dhampir and my skin are not as white as a mori but fair," she said

That explains everything why she had powers and a strong build. So this is the one I'm supposed to look after and protect she seems nice and I would love a friend so why not.

"I'm Arwen but i like to be called Aleeda," I said smiling.

"Amethyst but everyone me Rachel," she said.

"Which do you prefer?"I said.

"Amethyst but i look like a Rachel," She said.

"Ok that's cool! I agree with that you do look like a Rachel, but I like Amethyst" Then I remembered something "Oh! By the way when i bit you i gave you immortality and you now have venom to change anyone into an elf," I said.

And I realised as we were walking away from the scene that we were going to be the best of friends and I may have a little sister that I always wanted.


	3. vision

Chapter 1

Vision

Aleeda pov

I had a vision of two men, coming on a search for us. There names are Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov.

"Amethyst two men are coming and we must find them," I told her.

"Are you sure," she asked me? She didn't mean are you sure you had a vision, but are you sure we should leave to find them.

"Yes," I answered so we left.

Dimitri pov

"Hey Belikov," an annoying voice called. Adrian Ivashkov, of cause it was Adrian.

"What do you want Ivashkov," I asked him?

"Nothing," he answered Headmistress said you where on a assignment and Rose told me to go with you so I had to," of coarse Rose told him that, it was Rose. Rose and I did go out, but after I left she moved on like I told her to. She and Eddie are now together and we're just friends now.

"Aw. Damn! I hoped that wouldn't happen," I said sarcastic.

We started walking out of the academy grounds deeper into the forest.

I came here from Russia the last person I was a guardian for got killed so I was sent here to find Rose and Lissa. I then was Rose's mentor and taught her how to fight strigoi. But right now I was on a mission. I heard stories about this girl who's half mori half dhampir. That she stole a blue sapphire car and lots of money. There were people saying they'd seen an older version of her with a white blond hair white skinned girl. So I was sent to find them for we want to find out about who they are and about them.

"Yoo-hoo! Wakie, wakie. Snap out of your thoughts," Adrian said waving his hands in front of my face.

"Cut that out," I yelled getting pissed off.

"Well I f you would of-" but he was stopped by a whoosh and a snap. I quickly reacted and grabbed my stake out ready. I pushed Adrian behind me. I listened to the quietness and heard a voice no two voices. They were female to high for males and no male would have a bell like voice.

"Come on they're here," one voice said.

"He's not going to attack is he," a bit deeper voice asked?

"No he's just doing his job protecting that mori," the first girl answered, "come on."

"Are you sure that guy with the stake won't hurt you" the second girl asked?

"Yes I'm sure. Come on they won't hurt me," the first girl told her.

"They better not," she mattered under her breathe.

Then two girls walked out of the forest. The first girl blew my breath away like I had just died and went to heaven and she was an angel. She had white blonde hair and blood red lips. She was extremely beautiful. She was also a short 5.2 foot. Her hair hung to her knees and her hair looked thin like silk. Her eyes were a gorgeous crystal bright blue. She had a light white skin tone, as white as a strigoi, but her eyes showed us she was not.

The other girl was taller, but shorter then myself, around 5.8 feet tall. She too had hair down to her knees, but it was a chocolate brown with shades of red in it. She had rose lips (lighter then blood red lips) and a light code of freckles. Her skin was a fair colour. Her hair was wavy and her eyes were a dark milk chocolate creamy brown. She too was pretty, but I think by the way Adrian was looking at her that he already personally dibbs her. But that's fine because I like the Blondie.

'

The blonde walked or did a dancing type of skip, it was graceful and cute.

"Hi I'm Arwen, and this is Amethyst, but we like to be called Aleeda and Rachel,' she said. I slowly put my stake away she noticed this and glazed over for a second. Then she looked at Rachel and back at me.

"It's ok Dimitri we won't hurt you or Adrian, we're completely friendly. You can trust me on that," Aleeda told me. I was alerted when she spoke our names so I looked at her puzzled.

"How do you know our names?"I asked. But Rachel who seemed to be watching me like she Ws making sure I wasn't dangerous quickly got alert. She put herself in front of Aleeda protectively -like me with Adrian- and looked at me with brave eyes.

"Don't. She's no threat, stalker or strigoi, but an elf, and had a vision that youse were coming to finds us. So we came to find you before you go any further because there are things that are more dangerous than strigoi out here. And you wouldn't stand a chance against them trust me," she said lifting her top up a bit to show a reds faded scar. Then she lifted her jeans on her left leg up to reveal more of the scar.

I guess she's had an encounter with whatever it is that more dangerous than strigoi.

Arian Pov:

Aleeda suggested we should move away from this spot before danger finds us.

"Hey how bout you guys come back to the academy with us," I suggested.

"Ok, as long as they don't try to put me back in classes because I didn't finish school, because I haven't been going through daily training with Aleeda to end up back there," Rachel said. Ahh Rachel, her milk chocolate cameral hair waved in the wind. She was so beautiful, with her dark milk chocolate eyes. She also had a build and a lot of _sexy _curves. Her breast were similar to Rose's. She was wearing a black top with large cuts through it showing a blood red top under it. Her jeans had cuts and scars all over it. She was so beautiful and I think Dimitri was thinking the same thing about Aleeda.

Rachel Pov:

"So you're half mori half dhampir," Adrian asked?

"Yeah, I am," I answered.

"Is that even possible," he questioned. Actually even I didn't know that answer.

"Don't know. We're not sure why I'm like this. Maybe it's why Aleeda had a vision about protecting me. I'm not sure, all I know is that I'm different, "I told him.

"Aleeda was living a normal life in her planet Rivendell when suddenly she has a vision about me. Me a 10 year old girl at an academy with no friends or family. A girl who was over two galaxies away, where no man could ever go," I told him, "It was so strange for her to have a vision about me."

"Maybe there's a reason because of that. Like because you have no family that it happened," Adrian said trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah maybe," I agreed.

"So you're a spirit user," Adrian said changing the subject.

"So are you," I teased.

"I know, but it's very rare and you're not meant to be able to control an element," he explained.

"Yeah, I mean, I was meant to be a dhampir but beside my skin being more fair then white and my strong build and curves I'm mori. And actually I can control all the elements, weird ha," I said. He looked surprised.

"Very," he agreed, "but that's awesome.

"It's ok," I agreed, "And Aleeda gave me a few gifts herself. I can turn into either a cheetah or a fox. And I can talk to animals and control plants even better then just with the element earth. I also Have immortal life. It's ok ,meaning I'll live for ever but..."I stopped not knowing whether to trust him enough to tell him or not. He saw my discomforted and changed the subject again. I was very grateful.

Aleeda Pov:

We headed off in the direction of the academy. I couldn't wait to get to know Dimitri and lucky for me we had to camp the night. So why Rachel was in her own little world with Adrian and I could see that by tomorrow night they will be 'close friends.' And that the night after they will become 'very, very, very close' friends.

I decided to have my own chat with Dimitri.

"So you're an elf," he stated not questioned.

"Yep," I answered, "but more powerful than a normal one."

"Whys that?"He asked

"Well for starters I'm royal and royals are stronger. And every elf has an element or gift like mori do. But sometimes you won, "but more powerful than a normal one."

"Whys that?"He asked

"Well for starters I'm royal and royals are stronger. And every elf has an element or gift like mori do. But sometimes you won't, but you'll have some other powers. I control all the bonds of electricity, which includes: force fields, telepath and a few others. I'm also immortal and am 600 years old. I can also turn into two animals; Jaguar and white tiger. And there's one more. I can stretch myself to unlimited distances. Although if I use it a lot or too much I'll grow weaker," I told him.

"Rachel said before there were, more dangerous things then you what did she mean," he asked. I took a deep breath and began.

"There are three types of elves; the ones like me who can either hunt vampires or are like myself and my family and don't kill vampires, but animals. Then there are wraiths that were turned by nazgols, but they're nearly extinct. Then there's the worst type: Nazgols. Nazgols hunt and feed off vampires. They're very strong, ten times stronger than strigoi and two times stronger then my kind. What's worse is that they rape their victim before killing them. It's torture. And if I was in a fight with one with no powers, but just my strength they'd kill me," I told him.

"So how long have you and Rachel known each other?" Dimitri asked.

"Ah let's see she was just 10 when we met now she's 21, so 11 years," I told him.

"Wow. So how exactly did youse met?" He questioned.

"Well I was searching for her and I was weak. I was attacked by three strigoi I killed one, but another jumped on me. Then Rachel came and killed him. She then fought and killed the third one. I git to say for a 10 year old she was a great fighter. Then she asked me if I was ok. I always thought vampires were evil, mean, ungrateful, but I was so wrong. I told her that I just needed blood and then she did something I never would have expected; she showed me her neck. I needed a friend so I bit her, giving her some powers and immortality, but only she can tell her body when to stop aging. She also now has the gift to change someone and give them immortality too," I said.

"Wow that was brave of her," he said.

For the rest of the night we talked about ourselves. I found out his favourite colour was black; he liked old western novels, had three sisters and came from and was born in Russia.

"You have beautiful eyes," he said and there was a light pink blush on his face. Awe, so cute.

"Thanks, but I think it's time for sleep," I said louder so that the love birdies would hear.

"Goodnight," I said. And I hears 3 goodnights, but the one thing I heard most was 'goodnight beautiful' in Russian.


End file.
